Sleepover
by Armanda Rose
Summary: Sequel to Truth or Dare? Anime Style!: Amiee has a mansion, sleepover party! But what will happen? Alright! Final CHAPPIE IS UP!!! ...R&R PLEASE!!!
1. Sugar Highs are not all bad....

Disclaimer: As I had said before, I don't own anything Alright, this is sequel to 'Truth or Dare? Anime Style!' That I also wrote (check it out!) ------------------------------------------------------------------- *all in Amiee's *hears a bark* and Jockie's 'house' (well, the gates)*  
  
Amiee (: Here it is! Wolf Manor!  
  
*jaws drop at the sheer size of the thing*  
  
A.R.: This reminds me of the Haunting..except it is a lot more, colorful.  
  
Kurama: I wonder if she has a maze like in 'The Shining'.  
  
Amiee: It is out back, it is a lot bigger than the one in the Shining though.  
  
Kurama: Yay!  
  
A.R.: Have any doubts about this sleepover now?  
  
*everyone shakes their head, they walk into the main hall*  
  
Kuwabara: This thing is huge!  
  
Yusuke: How did you get this?  
  
Amiee: I don't know.  
  
*eerie silence*  
  
Kuwabara: *looking into an ajar door* Hey it's a pool!  
  
Botan: I think that's the bathroom.  
  
Donte: I'll never go in there.  
  
*they walk into the entertainment room*  
  
A.R.: Is this heaven? *Half the wall is covered with speakers, DVD players, all the video games imaginable, and a wide-wide-wide-wide screen TV*  
  
Donte:*rushes to the nearest controller and starts to play Super Smash Bros. Melee* Die dinosaur! Die! *she uses Sheik to knock Bowser off the level*  
  
*all sweatdrop except Hiei, who doesn't know the concept of electronic gaming*  
  
Amiee: Who is up for some grub?  
  
*they suddenly appear in a large kitchen* Kuwabara: I'm in heaven now.  
  
*Amiee opens the fridge and pulls out a tub of ice cream, Rocky Road of course.*  
  
Amiee:*singing the Weird Al song, "I love Rocky Road," while scooping a large chunk into a bowl*  
  
*they sit down and enjoy their ice cream, Hiei found the sweet snow*  
  
A.R.:*adding toppings and many other ice creams,(Moose Tracks, Cookie dough, pure chocolate) finally pulling the white wine bottle out and dumping some red stuff all over*  
  
Yusuke: *mouth stuffed with a chocolate chunk* you still have that?  
  
Botan: Eeewww..  
  
Donte: *is about to stick spoon in mouth when it hits her* A.R., Amiee don't eat that sugar!  
  
*A.R. and Amiee already have eaten half the bowl*  
  
Both: Why?  
  
Donte: You remember when you ate all those Pixie Sticks?  
  
A.R.:*was about to shake her head when it hits her* Uh-oh..  
  
Amiee:*also remembers* Ditto..oh well! *they both finish their ice cream, Donte is staring at them*  
  
Kurama: Ack! Brain freeze!  
  
Hiei: Sweet snow.*sticks more in mouth*  
  
Yusuke: What is wrong with them?  
  
*Amiee and A.R. suddenly went silent, then they looked at each other*  
  
Both: SUGAR HIGH!!!!*they run into a room, the others follow out of curiosity*  
  
*in the room, Amiee and A.R. were jumping on a trampoline*  
  
A.R.: Must.*flips*.waste.*back flips* sugar energy.  
  
Amiee: We! Yay! Yippee! *sitting down and being thrown up by A.R.'s jumps*  
  
Kurama: *notices Hiei looking at a wall*  
  
Hiei: I'm in hell..  
  
*the wall is lined with every weapon imaginable, (including bazookas and flamethrowers)*  
  
A.R.:*jumps off and tumbles away, she starts huffing and puffing* Sugar high gone..I hope..*gets that look again* It isn't! *goes back to jumping*  
  
Botan: What is this all about?  
  
Donte: Every time they get sugar highs, *her head is bobbing up and down following A.R.'s jumps* they act like the exact opposite of themselves.  
  
Kuwabara: You mean they...?  
  
Donte: If A.R. was on a sugar high when she was dared to kiss Hiei, she wouldn't object and it would be longer than 3 seconds..  
  
Kurama: How disturbing.  
  
Donte: So they have too waste their energy.  
  
Yusuke: What if Amiee was on a sugar high?  
  
Donte:*sweatdrop* When Kuwabara looked south of her neck, she would take off her shirt...  
  
Kurama: I'm getting really disturbing pictures in my head.  
  
Donte: And she'll be turning big in three, two, one..  
  
*Amiee grows up and her Jockie (currently bouncing by himself) turns into a wolf*  
  
Amiee: Eek! I can't see my feet again! Oh, there they are!  
  
*they both tumble off the trampoline exhausted*  
  
A.R.: I think sugar high is gone...*the sugar high personality takes over*  
  
Amiee:*ditto*  
  
Donte: One word, Armageddon..  
  
*that explains most of it, they appear in the entertainment room watching Armageddon*  
  
A.R.:*crying because a guy was killed* Poor..*sniff* cowboy guy.*she is clinging to Hiei and crying*  
  
Hiei: Get.her.off.me!  
  
Donte:*takes the crying A.R. and puts her on Kurama's shoulder*  
  
Kurama: That isn't any better..  
  
Amiee:*crying on Kuwabara's shoulder*  
  
Jockie: For your own safety.*he pushes over to Donte's shoulder*  
  
Kuwabara:*disappointed look, he was looking down Amiee's nightshirt* Jockie:*bites Kuwabara* Pervert.  
  
Yusuke: How long will this last? *watching Kurama get suffocated by A.R.*  
  
Donte:*also being suffocated* three.hours.  
  
*all sweatdrop*  
  
A.R.: *stops crying and bets up* I got to get something to drink, do you have butlers?  
  
Amiee:*nods*  
  
A.R.: *walks off silently*  
  
Botan: Is she going to do what I think she is?  
  
Donte: Even a sugar high can't stop her from killing to eat.  
  
*she comes back with a drop of blood running down her chin*  
  
A.R.: Don't go into the basement.  
  
Kurama: Why?  
  
A.R.: Do wan to see a butler with a broken neck and a bent spine?  
  
Kurama: Now that you mention it, no.  
  
Kuwabara: Not including the crying, she is acting normal.  
  
Botan: You actually said something smart.  
  
A.R.: Can you please pass the popcorn?*she asked Hiei batting her eyelashes at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *moves away slowly, with an odd look on his face and thrust the popcorn at her*  
  
A.R.:*looks a little disappointed* Thank you.  
  
Hiei: Hn.*to Donte* Can I knock her out so I don't half to listen?  
  
Donte: Sure, I already knocked out Amiee...*sleeping Amiee is rolled up on a beanbag*  
  
Hiei:*hits A.R. in the head*  
  
A.R.: Ouch! *rubs head and punches Hiei* That f***** hurt!  
  
Hiei:*rubs face*  
  
A.R.:*rubs head* What the hell happen? *looks at herself* Ack! Why am I wearing this?*she is wearing a lacy Victoria gown, and its pink*  
  
A.R.: What the hell?! It's pink! *runs out of the room*  
  
Hiei:*still rubbing his black eye* She hits hard.  
  
Donte: I found out how to knock out her out of the sugar high.  
  
*A.R. comes back in with a large football shirt and plaid pajama pants*  
  
A.R.:*crosses arms* Okay, what happened?  
  
Kurama: You got a sugar high.  
  
A.R.: *jaw drops* Oh no.okay why do I have a large bump on my head?  
  
Yusuke: Hiei whacked you on the head to get you unconscious. I think you were hitting on him.  
  
A.R.:*fist clench* Oh.I'll hit on him alright.  
  
*all were expecting something else*  
  
A.R.:*punches Hiei hard in the stomach, he goes flying and staggers up*  
  
Hiei: Why did you do that for?  
  
A.R.: *kicks him hard in the side, the next several punches he blocks* Yusuke: Okay, what is she trying to do?  
  
*they all watch the fight*  
  
Botan: I don't know.  
  
Yusuke:*looks at Botan* I thought you understood girls.  
  
Botan: If I understand girls, then she is not a girl.  
  
Donte: She is a total tomboy.  
  
A.R.:*sitting on furious struggling Hiei* finally, someone gets it right!  
  
Hiei: Would you mind getting off me? *he stopped struggling and has his head in his hand, the other hand is drumming his fingers on the floor*  
  
A.R.: Not until I actually figure out why I am sitting on you.  
  
*the credits come in Armageddon*  
  
Kurama:*pops a new movie onto the DVD* One of my favorites.  
  
Screen reads: UNDER SIEGE  
  
Kuwabara: Does this have fighting?  
  
Kurama: Er.half of the movie is blowing things up.  
  
A.R.: Uh.*sweatdrops* isn't there a girl who pops out of cake slightly nude?  
  
Kuwabara:*blushes* I want to watch this!  
  
Donte: Jockie.  
  
Jockie: *bites Kuwabara again*  
  
Kuwabara: I'm starting to get used to that.  
  
*they all watch Under Siege, A.R. still sitting on Hiei*  
  
Kurama: Okay, I forgot how gory this was it isn't suitable for a girl as young as.  
  
A.R.: *Gave him the evilest look ever* What about my age?  
  
Kurama: Oh nothing!  
  
*an hour later, after some blowing things up and knifes stabbing, they had no more interest in movies*  
  
Hiei: Can you get off me now?  
  
A.R.: I forgot to remember why I'm sitting on you.  
  
Donte: Let's tell scary stories!  
  
Yusuke: What could be scarier than seeing Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara:*too busy trying to 'not' look down Amiee's shirt*  
  
Botan: I'll start!  
  
A.R.: Let Donte start, it was her idea.  
  
*several minutes later, almost everybody is clinging to something because Donte was at the climax of her horror story*  
  
Donte:*in a really spooky voice* So the boy got out of the car to see what the noise was.  
  
*Hiei was clinging the pillow, A.R. was clinging Jockie, Kuwabara was clinging on to Yusuke and Yusuke was clinging on to Kuwabara, they didn't notice. And Kurama was clinging on to Botan*  
  
Donte: *in a spookier voice* As the girl sat in the car waiting.  
  
Hiei:*puzzled* What is a car?  
  
Donte:*narrows eyes* AS THE GIRL WAITED IN THE CAR..she heard an odd noise, like a thump. She decided to see if it was the boy. As she got out of the car, a hand brushed her hair...and she heard.  
  
*they all hold their breaths*  
  
Donte:*she did an impression voice and put a flashlight up to her face* Hello Clairece.  
  
*everyone screamed (yep, even Hiei and A.R., not Jockie, he can't scream and Amiee was still asleep), all of the sudden the lights turn on, then they scream again, Donte too*  
  
An Eerie Voice From Behind Them: Come now, an impression of Hannibal and you all go nuts!  
  
*Koenma stands (floats) near the light switch*  
  
Yusuke: What's the big idea? *notices that he is clinging to Kuwabara and the both back away*  
  
Koenma: Just checking on you guys.  
  
Botan:*clears throat*  
  
Koenma:*sweatdrops* and girls  
  
A.R.:*gives evil glare*  
  
Koenma: And people who don't go under 'girl' or 'guy'  
  
A.R.:*still gives evil glare but doesn't notice*  
  
Koenma:*cringing* Don't hurt me!  
  
A.R.:*evil glare*  
  
Koenma: Now that is just scary.  
  
Yusuke: Okay, what are you still doing here?  
  
Koenma:*sweatdrops* Uh.I have too much paperwork at the office so I'm staying here.  
  
*all fall down (even if they are sitting)*  
  
Botan: Well I guess it is okay.  
  
Kurama: Should we wake up Amiee to ask?  
  
*all look at sleeping Amiee*  
  
Jockie: I wouldn't risk it, she gets cranky.  
  
*A.R. and Donte nod*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Alright I got some idea for the next chapter.heh.heh.heh.  
  
Okay.reviews would be really nice, ideas too. If you want to know who Donte is(a little late though) go to my bio. 


	2. Swithcing Bodies, and Star Wars Impressi...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. OKAY! Chapter 2 of the dreaded Sleepover. What will happen when Amiee wakes up? 0.0 I don't want to know, but I'm sure you do! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
*all are watching Jurassic Park*  
  
A.R.: *watching intently as a guy's body is crunched* Waste of perfectly good blood.  
  
Botan: Would you stop with the blood?!  
  
A.R.: Not until you stop with the blue hair..  
  
Yusuke: Drinking blood is pretty disgusting.  
  
A.R.: You aren't a third vampire.  
  
Kurama: She has a point.  
  
A.R.: Who asked you?  
  
Hiei: You are missing the men getting eaten.  
  
A.R.: *turns back to T.V.*  
  
Jockie: I maybe a carnivore but that is making the kibble in my stomach churn.  
  
Yusuke: Over share...  
  
*all lights and T.V. turn off*  
  
Kuwabara: WHAT HAPPENED?  
  
Weird Voice: You have awakened the ghost of this house..suffer the consciences!  
  
*the lights turn on and everybody is shocked by a bolt of lightning*  
  
A.R.: What happened? *looks around, sees herself* HEY! What am I doing over there?! Kurama: And what am I doing over there?*looks around, sees himself and not Donte* Hold on...  
  
Yusuke: Why am I sitting on a beanbag? *looks down* These are not my pajamas!  
  
Botan: We switched bodies!  
  
*here is how it goes: Donte-Kurama A.R.-Hiei Botan-Kuwabara Koenma-Yusuke Amiee-Jockie*  
  
Kuwabara:*looking down his (Botan's shirt)* Whoa!  
  
Botan:*slaps herself (Kuwabara)* How dare you!  
  
Kurama: I'm in a girl's body!  
  
A.R.:*mumbles* Out of all the bodies, I had to be in Hiei's body.  
  
Weird voice: ha-ha! That is what you get!  
  
Hiei:*stands up and shakes a face at ceiling* You are going to die soon!  
  
Weird Voice: I'm already dead!  
  
Hiei:*blinks* Uh.*looks at himself* I'm in her body? Damn!  
  
A.R.: Hey!  
  
Donte:*trying to pull of pink suit* Ack! Pink not good for Donte! *looks up* Well, at least I still have red hair.  
  
Yusuke: You guys are so tall!  
  
Koenma: Muuuuuwwwwhhhaaaa-ha-ha! I'm tall! I'm tall!  
  
Amiee:*scratching behind ear* I don't mind being a wolf. Jockie: *looking at self, and frowns* I hate these things.*points at Amiee's chest*  
  
Kuwabara: *drools*Can I have them then?  
  
Amiee: *bites Kuwabara* You mind your own body!  
  
Kuwabara: Okay!*looks at himself again*  
  
Botan:*slaps him again*  
  
Weird Voice: You have to find the antidote before sunrise, or you will stay like this forever!  
  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
  
Hiei: I rather die.  
  
A.R.: You can fly if you turn into my demon form.  
  
Hiei:*for some reason* COOL!  
  
Kurama:*does the snapping fingers trick* How interesting.  
  
Donte:*dogs through hair, pulls out various things* Seeds, a rose, a baseball bat, stack of playboys.  
  
Kurama: Stop looking through my hair!  
  
*Yusuke, Koenma, and Kuwabara are looking through the playboys*  
  
Hiei: *curious* What are those?  
  
A.R.: You don't want to see nungien girls with barely anything or nothing on?  
  
Hiei:*sweatdrops* Not really.  
  
A.R.:*smiles* Good. Wait, a minute, *smiles* I can smile?! *smiles, nothing happens*  
  
Hiei: you are going to give me dimples if you keep doing that!  
  
Botan:*trying to picture herself in someone else's body* let's start looking for the antidote. *blinks* What is the antidote?  
  
Weird Voice: Sugar.  
  
Amiee: That's easy!  
  
*runs into the kitchen and comes in pulling a tub of ice cream*  
  
A.R.: *frowning* I have a sudden urge to dive into that ice cream head first...  
  
Hiei: Will I act the exact opposite if I eat it?  
  
Amiee:*already stuffing her face in* I haven't changed yet!  
  
Jockie:*also stuffing face* Me neither!  
  
*they all dive in*  
  
Weird Voice: Hahahaha!  
  
Yusuke: What? *face covered in ice cream*  
  
Weird Voice: I lied.the real antidote is.blood covered ants!  
  
Hiei: I think it's blood I'm craving but the ants is making my insides crawl.  
  
A.R.: How many blood covered ants?  
  
Weird Voice: Uh...ten...  
  
Yusuke: Only ten?  
  
Weird Voice: MILLION! *laughs menacingly*  
  
Botan: *about to faint*  
  
Weird Voice: *talking to someone where ever it is* Hey, c'mon I just having some fun! Ow! Let go!  
  
A Girl's Voice: Sorry you guys. I'm the Author. My brother took over the keyboard and wrote this in.  
  
A.R.: Hiya Katelyn!  
  
Katelyn: Hello! Okay, now I can't reverse the switch immediately. but I can make it so that it will go away in an hour!  
  
Hiei: Why not now?  
  
Katelyn: Er..my computer is going to be froze.So I got to use my friends.it takes an hour to get there and upload it.  
  
Yusuke: Anything to get me out of this toddler's body!  
  
A.R.: *notices she has a third eye on her forehead* I may have a tail, wings and horns, but this is just weird..*pokes it* OW!  
  
Amiee: Dumbie..  
  
A.R.: *has hand over the eye* I didn't know how it worked!  
  
*Kurama was having fun figuring out how the flame tricks worked and Donte was pulling out more stuff from the hair*  
  
Donte: A book, a math test, a rose, a jet ski..  
  
Jockie:*playing on the jet ski Donte had pulled out of Kurama's hair*  
  
Kurama: Put that back!  
  
Hiei:*has turned into A.R.'s demon form and is flying around*  
  
A.R.:*eating ice cream*  
  
Katelyn's bro: Hey Hiei! Katelyn is in love with you! OWOWOWOW!  
  
Katelyn: Okay, time for a beat-down. And I do not like Hiei!  
  
*everyone hears the yelps of her brother as she punches him* Katelyn: Got to go! I have to shoot Tyrone with a paintball gun! *cocks a paintball gun*  
  
Tyrone (bro): *gulps and runs*  
  
Koenma: That was..interesting.  
  
Kurama:*accidentally lights a beanbag on fire* Oops.  
  
Donte: *does the impression of Yoda* Good job young padawan! Um.  
  
A.R.:*blinks* Donte? Don't do that again...  
  
Donte:*impression still* You do not tell Yoda what to do!  
  
Amiee:*impression of Chewy (Chewbacca)*  
  
A.R.:* O.o* Okay.....  
  
Hiei: *crashes into the wall* Oww...  
  
*Kurama is fighting Kuwabara with a lightsaber*  
  
Kuwabara:*using his energy sword* Take that!  
  
Kurama: *fighting with green lightsaber* I'll never give in, you killed my FATHER!  
  
Kuwabara: I am your father...  
  
Kurama:*O.o* Really?  
  
Kuwabara: Not really...  
  
Botan: OKkkkkaaaayyyyyy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, NEED IDEAS! I got that idea from my bro...REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	3. Chibis again!

Disclaimers: We don't own anything!!!!  
  
I made a mistake, Donte (Dante) is my friend's character and she has informed me that I spelled it wrong. It is spelled Dante like in the Devil May Cry.Alright, it took me awhile but here it is! *hysterical laughter* THAT GUY IS BACK?! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *all watch a wrestling match, of course Amiee and Dante*  
  
A.R.:*doesn't know who to cheer for* Go Amiee! Go Dante!  
  
Amiee:* does a clothesline*  
  
Dante:*gets hit, bites Amiee's arm*  
  
Kurama: Be nice, no biting, POWERBOMB HER DONTE!!  
  
Hiei:*doesn't know wrestling moves so just watches*  
  
Koenma: Give her a wedgie Amiee!  
  
Yusuke: Add a little mud and might be interesting..  
  
Botan:*slaps Yusuke*  
  
Kuwabara: Give her an uppercut!*to Donte*  
  
Dante:*fireballs Kuwabara and gets back to wrestling*  
  
Amiee:*gives Donte a Jack Hammer*  
  
Donte: *fed up with Amiee hand gives her a Sleeper hold*  
  
Amiee:*falls asleep*  
  
A.R.: Donte is the WINNER!  
  
*whistles, cheers and claps from nowhere sound as Donte bows and does a peace sign*  
  
*everyone goes back to being bored*  
  
Dante: Now what?  
  
Amiee:*has awakened five minutes ago, pulls something out from under her* What is this?  
  
*she has found the MYSTICAL CHIBI MAKER OF DOOM!!! It looks like a regular flower, only Kurama knows that if you get pricked by the thorn, you'll turn into a four-year old version of yourself*  
  
A.R.: *grabs it, gets pricked* Stupid rose.  
  
Botan: Isn't part of your name Rose?  
  
A.R.: So?  
  
Hiei:*also picks it up and gets pricked*  
  
*they both turn into chibis!!*  
  
Amiee: NOT AGAIN!  
  
A.R.:*she is in her demon form because that is what she looked like when she was four. And she also has the mind of a four-year-old* Hiya! I'm Armanda Rose!  
  
Hiei:*also four* Hi Armanda!  
  
*for some reason they remember each other from the previous chibi encounter in my truth or dare story*  
  
A.R.:*waves* Hi Hiei!  
  
*all sweatdrop except for the chibis ((a/n: when people are in a chibi form they are going to be known with -chan at the end of their name))  
  
A.R.-chan: Who are you?*points to Dante*  
  
Dante:*sweatdrops* I'm Dante.  
  
Kurama: What do we do now? They are going to act like they are four for the whole night!  
  
Amiee: That is a bad thing right?  
  
Dante:*nods*  
  
*five minutes later*  
  
Kurama: No.  
  
Hiei-chan: I want ice cream!*pouty face*  
  
A.R.-chan: *eating her own ice cream, she isn't affected by the sugar high personality when she is this young*  
  
Hiei-chan: Can I have some ice cream, pwease?  
  
Kurama: No, Hiei. No ice cream for fire demons.  
  
A.R.-chan: Here ya go!*gives him her ice cream*  
  
Hiei-chan: Yay!*eats it ravenously*  
  
Dante: Why did you say Hiei can't have ice cream?  
  
Kurama: Never mind.hey where did they go?  
  
*discarded bowls and missing chibis*  
  
Yusuke: We got to find them before they get hurt!  
  
Botan: Or hurt something!  
  
*they split up into search groups, same as when they switched bodies (they changed back to themselves)*  
  
*Kuwabara and Botan are checking the bedrooms of the west wing*  
  
Botan: Here chibi, chibi, chibi!  
  
Kuwabara: That isn't going to work.  
  
Botan: Well what do you think we should do?  
  
Kuwabara: If I said it you would slap me.  
  
Botan:*slaps him*  
  
Kuwabara: What did you do that for?  
  
Botan: Whatever you're thinking is obviously gross..  
  
*Kurama and Dante, in garden*  
  
Kurama:*smelling flowers* Aren't they beautiful?  
  
Dante:*burning half the flowers*  
  
Kurama: You're mean.  
  
Dante: I'm a pyro demon; it is my life's goal to burn everything.  
  
Kurama: There is the maze! Maybe they went in there.  
  
*go into maze*  
  
Dante: It is so BIG!  
  
Kurama: And scary.  
  
*chibis are wandering the halls*  
  
Hiei-chan: What do you want to do?  
  
A.R.-chan: I don't know, hey what is that?*points to katana*  
  
Hiei-chan:*looks* Wow! It is a sword! Wait you got one too!  
  
A.R.-chan:*her boomer-swords are made to fit the user's size so they are chibi boomer swords* Cool! I got swords too!  
  
Hiei-chan:*walking into a room with a telephone*  
  
A.R.-chan:*pokes it* What is it?  
  
Hiei-chan: I don't know...lets play with it!  
  
*they dial a random number and they both have their ears to the phone*  
  
The Weird Voice That Does stuff in the Author's Note (also known as Larry): Hello?  
  
Both Chibis: Hi!  
  
Larry: How can I help you?  
  
*the chibis look at each other and yell*  
  
Chibis: CANDY!  
  
Larry: I get you some candy; please tell me where you are.  
  
Chibis: A room.  
  
Larry: What room?  
  
A.R.-chan: A big room.  
  
Larry: Where is the big room?  
  
Hiei-chan: In a house.  
  
Larry: What house?  
  
A.R.-chan: The house we are in.  
  
*Yusuke and Koenma, searching the pool area*  
  
Koenma: Is this really a pool?  
  
Yusuke: I don't think so..it looks like a giant bathtub.  
  
Koenma: What if they fell and drowned at the bottom of it?!  
  
Yusuke: Let me check...*sticks head underwater, looks around then pops back out*  
  
Koenma: So?!  
  
Yusuke:*wide-eyed* Not the chibi freaks...  
  
*they hear a giggle and a *naked*(they can't see anything though) girl pops out *  
  
Girl: Hiiii *giggle, giggle*  
  
*jaws drop*  
  
*Amiee and Jockie are checking the attic*  
  
Amiee: Look at all the toys!  
  
*a mound of toys is sitting in the middle of the room*  
  
Amiee:*dives head first into it*  
  
Jockie: Uh, Amiee?  
  
Amiee: Nani? *hugging a gundam wing model*  
  
Jockie: There is a spider hanging above your head.  
  
Amiee:*looks up sees a giant spider* AAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*a title comes out that says, "Arachnophobia"*  
  
Jockie: This isn't Arachnophobia; it is in the next building.  
  
Voice: Oh sorry...*title disappears*  
  
*Kurama and Dante, still in maze*  
  
Dante: I thought this was the way out for sure..  
  
Kurama:*sweatdrop* Who is that?*points to craze maniac with axe*  
  
Dante: Oh, that's the caretaker.  
  
Kurama:*gulp* What is he doing with an axe?  
  
Dante: Er..trimming the bushes?  
  
*they run hen the guy chases them*  
  
*Botan and Kuwabara, still in west wing*  
  
Botan:*whacks Kuwabara with oar*  
  
Kuwabara: Itai..  
  
Botan: Don't go looking south of the neck!  
  
Kuwabara: I didn't!  
  
Botan: You did so!  
  
Kuwabara: Would this face lie?*smiles, very scary*  
  
Botan: Yes! *whacks him again*  
  
*Koenma and Yusuke*  
  
*jaws are still down, the girl is reading a magazine in the water, it's been an hour since they did anything*  
  
*A.R.-chan and Hiei-chan, still on phone*  
  
Larry:*mad* Where on in Ningenkai?  
  
A.R.-chan: A really big house.  
  
Larry:*hangs up*  
  
Hiei-chan: No candy..*sniff*  
  
*dials another number*  
  
Man: Hello! You are caller number nine! If you answer this question you'll win a lot of candy!  
  
Chibis: YAY!  
  
Man: Where am I?  
  
Hiei-chan: On the phone.  
  
Man: Where on the phone?  
  
A.R.-chan: Behind that curtain outside. *looking out window*  
  
*man comes out of the curtain*  
  
Man: You little twerp!  
  
Hiei-chan:*throws a fireball at the man*  
  
Man:*runs away screaming*  
  
A.R.-chan: Cool!  
  
*Kurama and Dante, still in maze*  
  
Kurama:*panting* I think we lost him.  
  
Dante: You run like a girl!  
  
Kurama: You are a girl!  
  
Dante: I am female pyro demon!  
  
Kurama: A pyro demon girl.  
  
Dante: Shut up!  
  
Kurama: Make me!  
  
*Koenma and Yusuke*  
  
Girl:*painting nails, she got dressed*  
  
Koenma & Yusuke: *as before*  
  
*Chibis*  
  
*they got tired of the phone, so they fell asleep back to back*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I already know what is going to happen the next day. SO here is a question. HWo should wake up first? Hiei or A.R.? *note that there is no -chan* 


	4. BOOM!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH  
  
FINALLY I FINISHED!!! Muwhahaha! Okay that was me..(Larry: Muwhahaha! Ack*cough cough* HA!) Weirdo..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *resume from where I left off*  
  
*Yusuke and Koenma((I forgot to mention that he is in his teenage form..^_^;))*  
  
*girl gets bored and walks out, they still have their jaws dropped, they are staring at something BEHIND where the girl WAS standing*  
  
Yusuke: Have you ever seen anything more heavenly?  
  
Koenma: No..  
  
*staring at a huge box of sake(an alcoholic drink)*  
  
*Dante and Kurama, still in maze*  
  
Dante: Oh I'll make you shut up!*rolling invisible sleeves up*  
  
Kurama:*sweatdrops, hands her a rose* Here you go little girl.  
  
Dante:*goes shiny eyed* For me? OH!*giggles and blushes*  
  
Kurama:*sweatdrop becomes larger*  
  
Dante:*eyes go narrow* Wait a minute..*takes the sweatdrop(it is as solid as glass) and whacks Kurama over the head with it* Don't be calling me a girl! And I'm not little!  
  
((A/N: I saw the hit w/ a sweatdrop thing in Slayers..It was a good idea.))  
  
Kurama:*has a large bandage on head.*  
  
*Amiee and Jockie, still in attic*  
  
Amiee: In the name of the future moon, I will punish you! *whacks a gundam model with her tiara*  
  
Jockie: You have been playing like that for an hour Amiee.  
  
Amiee:*points a gloved hand to Jockie* In the name of the future moon I will.oooh!!! Barbie dolls!!!*rushes over to a stack of Barbies*  
  
*A.R. and Hiei, they slept through the three hours..they are hugging each other.but they aren't chibis*  
  
A.R.:*waking up, yawning*  
  
Hiei:*also waking up and yawning*  
  
*they look at each other and blink, they back away quickly*  
  
A.R.: What the-!  
  
Hiei: How d-?  
  
Both: YOU!!!  
  
*both unsheathe their weapons and start to fight.*  
  
*Kuwabara and Botan*  
  
Botan: Hey what is that singing?  
  
*they walk in to see the drunk Koenma and Yusuke waving bottles in the air singing*  
  
Kuwabara: I want some!  
  
Botan:*sweatdrop*  
  
Koenma: Hey it's Botan! HI BOTAN!  
  
Yusuke: Hey babe!  
  
Kuwabara:*drunk in one sip* Whoa! She is has a nice pair of-  
  
Botan:*hits all of them hard with her oar*  
  
Koenma: *passed out*  
  
Yusuke:*fallen into pool/bathtub*  
  
Botan: You're still awake?  
  
Kuwabara:*drooling, looking south*  
  
Botan: My face is up here!  
  
Kuwabara: But your jugs are down there.  
  
Botan:*whacks him again and again and again etc. with a fan*  
  
*Amiee and Jockie*  
  
Amiee:*dressed as an executioner* DIE!! *uses a mini-guillotine to chop off head of Butterfly Barbie* Yay! Another Barbie down, a lot more to go!  
  
Jockie: Die Barbie die!!! *bites the head off the Tie-dye Barbie*  
  
*Kurama and Dante*  
  
Kurama: Okay, this MUST be the way out..*it isn't*  
  
Dante:*pissed* Screw it! I'm taking the easy way out! *burns a hole through the hedges, it leads to an exit*  
  
Kurama: You killed the bush!  
  
Dante: Really? I thought that was you...*the bush was cut like Kurama..a Kurama fan cut it*  
  
*back to A.R. and Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *black dragon attack on A.R.*  
  
A.R.:*in her demon form, dodges it, barely* Hey! You burnt my wing!  
  
Hiei: SO?!  
  
A.R.:*very very mad* I'll get you now! *yells something in dragon*  
  
* a ghost dragon appears and roars*  
  
Hiei: What is that?!  
  
A.R.: Hiei this is my mom..  
  
Dragon: *roars, turns into the human version of her (see The Forgotten Secrets and Past of a Demon for details)* Hello.  
  
Hiei: Er.hello.  
  
Kotuka(that's her name): Is my daughter giving you a hard time?  
  
A.R.: MOM!!!  
  
Kotuka: Now, now Armanda..can't you see that the boy is totally helpless against you?  
  
Hiei: HEY!  
  
A.R.: WHY DO YOU THINK I CALLED YOU??????!!!!!!????!!!  
  
Kotuka: So you want me to eat him? *turns into her dragon form*  
  
A.R.: That would be nice, but I just want you to scare him.  
  
Hiei:*scared, very scared((A/N: There is a fifty foot dragon that CAN eat him standing only a foot from him.You would be scared too!!!))  
  
A.R.:*noticing* Mission accomplished! Okay you can go mom!  
  
Kotuka:*in dragon, but I'll subtitle it!* Rragr gr ra roar, rroaa aar ggrrr nrrr ra  
  
((Subtitle: There are some drunk kids in the pool house.or is it a dragon- sized bathroom?))  
  
A.R.: Er...  
  
Hiei: Let's go check it out!*runs out of the room*  
  
*Amiee & Jockie*  
  
Amiee: Here comes the bride..*holding a Barbie and ken doll dressed up for a wedding* And she is going to die.*chops the head off*  
  
Jockie:*bored* I'm seeing what all that roaring was about..*walks out of the room, Amiee follows*  
  
*Drunken People*  
  
All: Fifteen bottles of beer on the wall.fifteen*hic* bottles of beer...  
  
Botan: There good, they even got the hic in unison.  
  
*Amiee, Jockie, Hiei and A.R. come running/walking in*  
  
Amiee: Hi guys!  
  
A.R.: Amiee....why do you have a belt of Barbie Heads?  
  
Jockie: What do you think she has been doing for the past 6 hours? SLEEPING?  
  
All:*nod*  
  
Amiee:*sweatdrop*  
  
Hiei: Why are they singing and way do they have red faces?  
  
Botan: They are extremely drunk...  
  
Amiee:*walks over to the drunks, picks them up (they don't know what is happening) and chucks them out the window, she dust her hands off*  
  
*Kurama & Dante*  
  
Kurama: OW! *Yusuke fell on his head*  
  
Dante: EEK! *Kuwabara fell on her*  
  
Dante: Kuwabaka get off!  
  
Kuwabara: Why hello Dante. Nice to see you.*still drunk looking south*  
  
Kurama:*pulls Kuwabara off Dante and puts him against the wall*  
  
Kuwabara: It is Kuwabara!......itai..  
  
Yusuke: That hurtie..  
  
Kurama: They're drunk...  
  
*back to the others*  
  
Amiee: I see you guys aren't chibis anymore.  
  
A.R. & Hiei: What?  
  
Jockie: Nevermind that....what happened to the red-heads?  
  
*a large explosion, they find themselves surrounded by ash...the whole building is gone*  
  
Botan:*wiping ash off her kimino*  
  
Dante: TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH A PYRO DEMON!!  
  
Amiee: My house..*fire in eyes* I'm going to kill you Dante!!!!!  
  
*Amiee chases the frightened Dante*  
  
Kurama: That was interesting...  
  
Koenma: If this was a *hic* sleepover...parody....then why wasn't there any sleeping?*passes out*  
  
Hiei: I guess he got the sleeping part...  
  
Jockie: Let's get going before anyone else gets injured...  
  
Botan: I agree..  
  
*Kurama picks up Koenma and sticks him on Botan's oar*  
  
Botan: This guy is heavy!  
  
Dante: *running on the horizon* EEEKKK!!!  
  
Amiee: JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY PAWS ON YOU!!*holding a large hammer*  
  
All that are sane: *sweatdrop*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That it! FINI! I'm finished with this chappie and story! BUT a sequel to this sequel is in order..hehehe  
  
Larry: Will I be in the other fic??  
  
I hope not...  
  
Larry: Aww man..  
  
^_^ 


End file.
